Chained to You
by Miguels-Lover
Summary: Harry's always been confused and easily angered by a certain blonde, but at least now, he can finally see the magic pulling him in and understand his emotions. HarryxDraco Slash


Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter nor do i own the lyrics used in this story, which are owned by Savage Garden from the song 'Chained to You'

My FIRST Harry Potter fanfiction! Apologises if it's rubbish, i've only seen the 3rd and 4th movies and i'm yet to see the 1st or 2nd movies or read the books. But here it is, my attempt at a Harry Potter fanfiction!

Warning- This fic is basically all about the idea of Harry x Draco together, so get with it or go, kk?

Please read and review, thanks!

**Chained to You**

Groaning, The-Boy-Who-Lived swept a hand through his gorgeous jet-black hair, ruffling it up, yet this caused no concern for the boy, as he was far to worn-out and exhausted to really care at all.

Glancing down at the work before him once more, he read it over, before wincing as the pain thumping within his head increased in intensity- he slid his glasses off before pinching the bridge of his nose and scrunching his eyes closed, why was it homework had the power to take so much out of you? Or maybe it wasn't the homework, maybe it was the constant loss of sleep due to his nightmares, or maybe it was the repetitive surges of pain emanating from his scar whenever a vision chose to show itself. Well whatever it was, it was really taking it out of Harry, and he wasn't sure how long it would take before he fainted because of it all.

It was starting to feel like he had lost all control of his life, as it slowly slipped through his fingers, leaving him panicked and scared- what was he to do when there was a new possibility of being murdered, attacked, challenged or kidnapped at any moment?

Placing his glasses to the side, he buried his head in his arms, choosing to shut out the outside world as he attempted in gaining some light dreamless sleep, of course that was very unlikely, but he'd try anything to get a full night's sleep without waking up screaming.

All he wanted, was to have a proper grip on his life once more- to be able to control how something happened, to be able to expect the next move, to know what the ending result would be- but it didn't seem like he'd ever get to do that again, but, there was _one_ thing that he was able to grip on too, allowing him total control…

"Potter, sleeping on the job? Wow, you really are pathetic…" a cocky voice commented to the resting boy's left, his pride very evident in his tone.

Harry, deciding he was simply too exhausted to argue, ignored the white-blonde, continuing his attempt of entering a deep untroubled sleep.

Draco didn't take this action too lightly, as his eyes narrowed dangerously and he growled lowly, "Potter, you will **not** ignore me when I'm talking to you!" he roughly clutched onto his shoulder, pulling him back as he slammed against the back of the wooden seat.

Harry's eyes gradually fluttered open as he gazed up at the other boy with hazed and unfocused eyes, his weakness easily seen within his glittering emerald orbs, which were currently staring right back at the furious silver eyes glaring at him.

_And when you looked into my eyes, felt a sudden sense of urgency…_

Sighing, Harry leant forward, his hand lightly brushing over the desk top before bumping into his glasses, which he picked up and gently placed back onto his face, as he glanced back at the angered Malfoy.

Harry has always believed Draco was as easy to read as a book- his emotions were always on display, and he had always gained pride from talking about his life or family, especially if it was about the fact that he was born a pure blood.

Well, that was his thoughts until recently… Recently he had grown _different_ feelings towards the blonde, it wasn't quite the same, the more the pair interacted, the more Harry grew curious of the other boy.

_Fascination casts a spell and you became more than just a mystery…_

He continued to wonder- what if Draco wasn't all what you saw on the outside? Maybe that was all simply a mask for him to hide behind? It was quite possible, over the years Harry had created his own mask, it _was_ the only way to protect his friends from the pain and horror of his past after all.

What if Draco Malfoy was actually a completely different person? But was being forced to be the person he was currently due to his father?

What if he really did have a heart? What if he really did care? What if he wasn't such a jerk at all?

_And I think about you all the time…_

No matter what the situation, the pair always found something to argue on, neither caring how pathetic or trivial they sounded- all that mattered was the winning, the taste of victory over the other boy, the **challenge**.

It was like they were both born to argue, it was their destinies to continue on the squabbles of their ancestors.

_Is this fate, is it my destiny…_

"Malfoy… Why must you always annoy me? Don't you have anything better to do with your time? Like going off and complaining about how annoying muggles are and how worthless they are compared to yourself?" Harry questioned, rolling his shoulder around as he loosened his tensed muscles, "Hey- where are your two cronies?"

Draco frowned, placing his hands on his hips, "They are both _busy_… And thank you for finally admitting that you agree that muggles are worthless compared to me, I knew you'd finally agree someday soon," he smirked proudly, knowing he had won this round.

Harry groaned audibly, before muttering something along the lines of 'why me?' before raising any eyebrow at the other teenager, "Hey Malfoy- would you leave me alone if I told you there was a muggle outside asking for you? A muggle that believed all magic was a joke, and anyone that practiced it was one also?"

_That I think about you all the time…_

Malfoy smirked, crossing his arms across his lean yet muscular chest, "Potter you know **nothing** would stop me from insulting you. It's simply too much fun ripping it all out of you, even more so than those two pathetic friends of yours."

_I no longer pretend to have my hand on the wheel because…_

Harry smirked lightly, his eyes sparkling brightly, "Draco, what would I do without you?" he grinned at the shocked expression on the blonde after speaking his first name, before his eyes slowly slid closed as the darkness embraced him and he fell forward, losing all strength left within his body.

Malfoy's eyes shot wide open in surprise as he caught the unconscious Harry and held onto him tightly, not allowing his now-limp body to fall upon the ground.

At first, he frowned, believing it was outrageous that Potter has just decided to faint at that very moment when **he**, Draco Malfoy, was speaking to him! But after a few moments of thinking, his annoyed expression transformed into one that was very foreign to the Slytherin boy- a look of complete kindness and calm.

He picked the weakened boy up, his strong arms clutching the other's thin and lithe body, before carrying him towards the Hospital wing- each of the boys now understanding their feelings towards the other.

_I feel the magic all around you,_

_It's bringing me to my knees,_

_Like a wannabe,_

_I've got to be chained to you,_

_I feel the magic building around you…_

_I feel the magic all around you,_

_It's bringing me to my knees,_

_Like a wannabe,_

_I've got to be,_

_Chained to You…_


End file.
